Childhood Memories Always Come Back
by PandaLuv97
Summary: Ariel and Jim meet and at first Jim resents her but they quickly become friends, Ariel's family has a secret Ariel had hoped wouldn't come but when the day arrives their friendship is torn apart by family affairs. In later years they find eachother again and who knows where it'll take them. Please R&R -Rated M in later chapters-
1. Meeting Her

[Hello FanFiction writers and readers; this being my first story I only want to say that Ariel and Jim don't belong to me sadly, but please read and review. Thx.]

Chapter 1: Friends for Life (twelve years ago)

"James Plateaus Hawkins, you get down here right this instant young man!"

"Mom please don't make me, I don't want to play with an icky girl."

Sarah pinched her index finger and thumb on her temple, "Jim her and her family are old friends of ours and it would be nice if you got to know her." Jim hesitated, "Please Jim, if you do this I'll make you an extra special dessert."

Jim instantly hopped off his dresser and landed on his cushioned bed, "Okay mom I'll be brave and do it!"

She scooped him up in her arms and held him close, "That's my big boy, now go and get dressed I have to make dinner."

He kissed her cheek, "Okay mom."

An hour later Sarah was rushing trying to set the table, stir more food, and make plates. Once everything was set-up she heard a quick rapping on the front door. She set her apron on its hook and fixed her bun so it was less of a mess. Sarah pulled open the door to reveal man with shoulder length copper hair in a dark blue button-down shirt and black slacks; next to him was a woman with a darker shade of copper hair that went a little past the thigh, in a dark purple sweater and a knee-length black cotton skirt. Sarah opened the door wider to let them in.

"Where's Ariel?"

Athena stepped in and took off her flats, "She'll be here soon she forgot her bag in the coach."

"Okay well I'll just go up and get Jim and then we can eat."

Athena sat smoothly in one of the wooden chairs, "Wonderful."

Sarah walked up the stairs to Jim's room only to find him struggling with his shirt half off, a sock in his hand the other on his foot.

She chuckled and bent to help him, "I guess even big boys need help sometimes too, huh?"

"I almost had it," he pouted and slipped his arm through the hole his mother held, "Can I play with my toys after dinner?"

Sarah slipped his sock on, "Yes and make sure you try to include Ariel."

He sighed and stood up, "Okay mom."

They walked back down to see a bouncing girl, with blood red waist-length hair in a ponytail, a light purple t-shirt, and green shorts; she was showing her father the contents of her bag when he gently pushed her to an empty chair. Sarah told Jim to sit as well while she brought the food to the table.

Jim and Ariel sat in the wide living room playing with their toys and other things. Ariel glanced over at Jim and noticed he had toys that mostly pertained to the ocean or the sky. Ariel was slowly moving closer to the boy without her even knowing until he looked back at her; her head was a little behind his shoulder and from where she was she could see the model solar-surfer he was putting back together.

"What are you doing?"

Ariel raised an eyebrow, "Looking at your toy, it's really pretty."

Jim crossed his arms, "It is not pretty, and don't you have your own stuff to look at?"

The moment he mentioned her bag her eyes lit up, "Would you like to see them; they're pretty amazing."

"No way do I want to look at a bunch of dolls!"

She stuck her tongue out at the word, "What?! I don't play with dolls, they're weird and they stare at you."

Jim was a little surprised; he thought all girls loved dolls, "Well I guess I could see what you've got."

She rushed over to her salmon colored sack and sat in front of Jim. The first object she pulled out was a sand dollar the size of her whole hand, the next was an adult shark's tooth, then she pulled out a conch shell the size of her face, and finally she pulled out a small but very expensive looking music box that was melded with ocean blue and gold trimming.

She held up the sand dollar for Jim to see, "This came from when daddy first took me to the beach, we were in what he called a tide pool and daddy let me play in it; I stubbed my toe on this thing and decided to keep it." She handed him the object and picked up the shark tooth, "Daddy and mommy work for marine biosists, or something like that, and they help with sick animals; one day mom was trying to find out what was wrong with Big Billy, he's one of the old sharks, but it turned out to be just a tooth mommy had to pull and she gave this to me." She sat the tooth back down, "This is one of my special ones," she cradled the shell in her arms and scraped out some dirt that was stuck in it, "My sisters were looking for sea shells to put up on their walls when they saw this, and when they find something they like they always fight over it; daddy broke it up and asked if I would take care of it until they decided who would have it. Eventually they just forgot about the thing and said I could just keep it."

"This thing is ginormous, how do you carry it around all the time?"

"I guess I carry it so much it's just not that hard anymore." She picked up the music box, "My mom gave me this for my birthday; when you open it it plays a lullaby and people with tails show up in the orb."

"Wow that sounds cool."

"Do you want to see?"

He nodded. Ariel scooted closer to him and pushed a small lock so it gently rose open. A soft melody played while the orb showed what looked like an under what looked like an underwater castle.

Ariel poked at the image making it shimmer a little, "Mommy says that this place is called Atlantica, and one day all the tail-people will be a very important part in my life. She says I'm more important than I know, but I know she says that because she loves me."

Jim just stared in awe at the pretty colors; soon, just as Ariel said, people with tails like fish began to swim in random places. Some would twirl about while others would swim to wherever they were going; surprisingly a couple would stop and wave as if it were purposely for Ariel and Jim to see. Ariel shut the cover when the song ended.

"So, did you like it?"

"It was cool, but how come there were all those people down under there, do you think they're trapped?"

Ariel giggled, "No silly, daddy says they're all some place wonderful."

"Oh well that's good." He fiddled with the shark tooth, "Hey you want to play boats? I'll let you use the solar-surfer."

"Sure."

Athena and Sarah walked down stairs to get the two children but to their surprise they were both asleep.

Ariel was curled around Jim's favorite solar-surfer with her head on his stomach and Jim was sprawled out straight with a boat in one hand with the other across Ariel's back.

Athena looked like she might cry at the beautiful site before them, "Do you mind if we lodge for the night, I don't want to move them yet?"

Sarah smiled warmly, "No not at all, come on let's get you a room."

Sarah pulled blankets from the hall closet and covered them before they silently made their way back into the hallway and up to the guest rooms.


	2. The Separation

Hey guys welcome back and for those new readers welcome. I am **SO** sorry it took me this long to post this chapter but there were internet problems invovling hunting down my cable guy -_-'. But as collateral I have also posted two more chapters just for all of you. I really appriciate the views and I am always open to questions and on that note, Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Separation (ten years ago)

Jim sat on top of the roof staring over the ocean and sky wondering what could be out there. He thought about the stories Ariel told him, automatically letting his thoughts drift to his childhood friend. Ariel would be turning seven in two days; but she was still the excitable bubbly girl he met back then. Her hair had grown down a little past her lower back, still that brilliant blood red, and she always either wore long shirts and shorts or if she had to, a sundress. Jim looked down at the ocean and thought about how her eyes mirrored it perfectly with the hues of deep blue. He thought back to her birthday realizing he still had to get her something. His thought disappeared instantly when said girl poked her head through the opening.

"Hey craw fish how's it going?" she slipped on the edge next to him.

He glanced at her, "It's actually good today and I think by next year once I get mom to buy more parts for me I can finish the solar-surfer."

Her eyes lit up like they always did at good news, "That's great and you have to promise to take me!"

He chuckled, "Ariel I've promised you six times already."

She blew her messy bangs out of her face, "I know but it's just so exciting."

He smiled, "When are you gonna cut those Red?"

She smiled slyly, "As soon as you cut this," she tugged lightly on his ponytail.

He pushed her hand away, "No way!"

She giggled, "Point taken."

He laughed with her and when they both calmed down they both stared out at the pink and orange tinted water.

Ariel laid her head on his shoulder, "Jim can I ask you something?" he shrugged, "When my birthday comes I want you to give me something special, not like buying me some huge gift or anything just let it be something you made."

He sighed, "How would that be special and it probably wouldn't be anything compared to the gifts you'll get anyway."

"Just promise me Jim." She held up her palm openly.

Jim saw the gesture and knew she was serious. It was something they started a year ago.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Ariel!"_

_They had been climbing the Inn's stairs for at least five minutes and Jim still wouldn't tell her where they were going._

"_Jim are we almost there, there's like a thousand stairs in this Inn?"_

"_We're already here just step out."_

_Ariel poked her head through the medium sized hole, "Jim I don't wanna do this ever a-,"_

_She looked out at the clear sky and sparkling ocean in pure fascination._

"_Do you like it?"_

_She climbed out next to him on the ledge, "It's amazing, what is this place?"_

"_Mom lets me come up here to take pictures or just sit; she said this could be my special place. But I get bored by myself so you wanna share it?"_

_She squealed; a rarity for her and hugged him tight, "Yes, I would love to. Promise it'll be ours?" she held out her hand with the palm showing._

"_What are you doing?"_

_She smiled, "If you're sharing this with me I want to share something with you; this is how I make a promise."_

_He looked at her hand still a little perplexed, "So what do I do?"_

"_Put your hand on mine." he placed his hand on hers the same way, "and close your thumb over my hand and say I promise this will be our special place." He did while she also closed her thumb over his hand, "You have now made a promise to me."_

_End Flashback_

Jim pressed his hand to hers and they closed their thumbs; taking in all the warmth of that small soft hand and in his head noted his promise.

She smiled softly, "Thank you."

[The next day]

Jim rushed down the hill the Inn sat on, and ran towards the ocean. His dream last night had given him a great idea for Ariel's gift; he was going to fill an empty glass soda bottle with things he found on the beach. When he reached the sand he unscrewed the top off the bottle and put two hand fulls of dry sand and another hand full of wet sand. He started digging in the sand coming up with small shells like: broken sand dollars, swirly ones, and colorful ones; and he would drop them in the bottle. When he finished putting shells in he went to where the water washed over his bare feet; he picked up lingering pieces of seaweed and dropped them in his collage. Jim tipped the bottle into the water so it would fill almost to the top; he was only half way done when he noticed a shiny blue object to his left. He sat the bottle in the sand while he grabbed the circular object; he held it up to see it better and realized it was a blue shaded pearl, he smiled brightly and set the pearl inside so it looked like it was partially hidden but still could be seen in all its glory.

'I hope she likes this."

[Ariel's birthday]

Jim pulled on his baggy black boot pants, a forest green shirt, and his normal brown boots; he snatched up the box with Ariel's gift in it and rushed down to the kitchen. He reached in the bowl on the table and pulled out a fresh perp. Sarah rushed in wearing a cream colored sundress and black flats with her hair straight down.

She pulled a cake out of the oven, "Jim do you mind going down to the trail to wait for Ariel while I finish her cake?"

"No, I'll go."

He ran out the door and down the path that led to the gate; when he got there Ariel and her parents were already there. Ariel stood with her arms crossed in green flats, a purple sundress, with a dark green quarter jacket; her hair was let down with an over-sized purple bow that she was clearly not happy about. Her mother was wearing a dark blue knee-length dress and black flats with her hair pulled into a low loose ponytail; she was reciting a pretty tune trying to calm Ariel while straightening her bow. Triton was wearing a similar outfit to when he brought Ariel to meet him.

Ariel was still tapping her foot when he pulled the gate free of the lock, "It's about time you butt."

He chuckled, "Sorry miss sour-puss, happy birthday." Her parents started up the trail to the Inn.

She hugged him, "Thank you."

He reached through her thick hair and pulled out the ribbon, "I don't think you'll be needing this." He smirked.

She giggled, "Thank you, again."

They walked back up the trail leading them to the Inn, which was now simply decorated with green and purple streamers, balloons, and a sign above the door with, "!Happy Birthday Ariel!" displayed in blue letters.

Ariel stared at it, "Your mom really went all out didn't she?"

Jim chuckled, "She's a homemaker and an Inn manager what do you expect?"

She shoved him lightly, "I expect a natural birthday with no decorations and just the Inn; you know how much I love this place."

He smiled, "Your weird for a girl, you know that right?"

She giggled and ran up the stairs, "Your just jealous 'cause I'm one of a kind." She yelled back at him.

He stared after her, 'Yeah one of a kind.'

Inside Sarah was setting food on the table; Ariel's mother went to help and her father sat in a chair reading one of the worn books. Ariel walked over to the pile of gifts we kept so she couldn't find them at home. She flipped all the name cards and slowly she started to look disappointed. She was just about to turn to Jim when Sarah announced it was time for cake. They all sat around the table and sang happy birthday; Ariel blew out the candles and everyone was handed cake.

Sarah put hand on Ariel's shoulder, "You ready for presents?"

She smiled, "Sure,"

Triton brought the huge pile of gifts to the table. She received two golden angels from far away family, a diamond tiara from her parents, a straw weaved purse with a purple lily attached to the strap was from Sarah, and a picture of a yellow and blue tiger fish.

She smiled at the picture, "Thank you daddy, he's perfect." She reached in the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a pen, "His name is Flounder." Jim smiled softly.

"All right you two, run along while Sarah and I clean up."

Jim looked up at Ariel, but she only turned to walk up the stairs to their balcony. When he reached the top she was standing with her arms crossed and facing away from him. He reached in the crook in the opening and pulled out the package.

"Ariel,"

"No just don't Jim!" she turned back towards him, "You made a promise to me and you broke it!"

"Ariel if you just-,"

"Of all times Jim why my birthday, huh?!"

"Ariel please,"

"And you know how I feel about my-,"

Jim pulled her into a bone crushing hug and ran his fingers through her hair. He held her close and tight, making sure she wouldn't fight it.

He whispered softly in her ear, "I know how you feel about your promises. I didn't break my promise and if you'd listened instead of yelled I could've told you that." He let her go slowly.

She stared back at him, "Then why wasn't your name on anything or why wasn't it down there?"

He held out the makeshift box, "Because I hid it up here."

She looked at the box and eventually took it; when she pulled out the bottle her eyes lit up, but she did not speak. She trembled but didn't fall; she only stared. At first Jim thought she hated it because she was shaking so hard; all that changed when she launched herself at him. He fell back onto the wall and they slid down to the floor with her in his lap, holding him tightly. She sat back and looked up at him with teary ocean blue, doe eyes and his mind went blank.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

He smiled, "So I'm not toast?"

She smirked back, "Not this time." She looked down at the bottle, "Where did you get the idea to do this and how did you afford a blue pearl, do you know how rare and expensive these are?"

He chuckled, "Well I just thought of it yesterday and I guess I was lucky I did because I found that pearl just floating in the bank."

She grinned and uncapped the top, "It smells just like the beach."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled lopsidedly and rested with his arms behind his head.

Ariel smiled slyly, "Jim I want you to promise me something else."

Jim peeked an eye open, "Didn't I already promise you something and almost die for it?"

"Just do it hammerhead."

He sighed and held his palm up, "What am I promising to die for now?"

She giggled, "Promise you won't run."

"I promise to, wait what?"

She lowered her eyes and said in a low tone, "Promise you won't run."

"Um I promise not to run."

She pressed her hand to his and this time curled her fingers around his; Jim looked up at her to see her bangs had shadowed her face.

"Ariel what's goin-," she pressed her mouth to his in a clumsy kiss.

At first Jim didn't know what to do so after a while he opted for kissing back. It was weird but indescribable, to feel the lips he'd watched smile, frown, and pout pressed to his in the softest way possible but still filled with pressure. It was like drowning in a sea of emotions but he didn't want to find the air; he was about to wrap his arms around her but she pulled back; Jim couldn't help but reach out and pull her back into another kiss to which she eagerly reacted to. He wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her closer so she was completely in his lap, while his other hand lost itself in all of her beautiful blood red locks. When he pulled back she was blushing an impossibly pretty red with her bangs still in her face.

She reached up and situated her bangs back to normal, "Thank you, for the gift."

He blushed as well, "No problem."

They sat in an awkward silence for a while and just as Ariel was about to speak an explosion shook the Inn.

Ariel clung to him as he pulled them through the opening, "Jim what's going on?!"

He looked at her frightened blue eyes, "I don't know but we're gonna be okay!"

When they got to the front hall Sarah was slouched in her arm chair with her face in her hands, Ariel's parents were both equally sad yet unemotional. Ariel took one look at them and got even more terrified.

"NO! I won't go, not now please!"

Jim looked down at her, "What are you talking about?"

Athena stepped up to Ariel, "I'm sorry sweetheart but we can't leave your sisters alone for much longer, we have to go."

Jim looked between Ariel and everyone else in the room, "Sisters?! What is going on?"

Sarah looked at Jim, "Ariel has to leave Jim. I know it's crazy right now but this is family business."

"Family business! I thought we were family!" he gripped onto Athena's dress, "Please don't take her from me, she's the only friend I have."

Athena teared up and gently pulled his hands away, "I'm sorry Jim but we have to go."

Jim hadn't even noticed Triton slip next to him and scoop up Ariel, and apparently she didn't either, "Daddy no! Let go of me, I want to stay!"

"Ariel you'll be changing soon we have to go."

She slumped in his arms and let out a waterfall of tears, "Jim I'm so sorry." She whispered before mouthing 'I love you', and finally disappearing through the door looking pitiful in her father's arms.

Jim stared at the empty doorway all of one minute before he bolted out the door. He looked around until he spotted three figures at the beach. He sped in their direction but as soon as he reached the sand they were gone. He walked to the shore line and sank to his knees.

"Jim, Jim where are you?!" Sarah saw him slouched over in the sand clutching his fists and ran to him, "James Plateaus Hawkins what were you thinking running out like that?" he didn't respond, "Come on let's get you home."


	3. Back In Your Arms

Chapter 3: Back in your Arms (present time)

{Ariel's dream}

"_Jim wait for me!" Ariel giggled and ran after him through the caves._

_He looked back at her with a crooked smile, "You'll have to catch me first snail fish!"_

_They ran through the labyrinth of caves until Ariel finally tackled him in a moss covered area._

"_Now that I've caught you, you have to promise not to leave me ever again."_

_He chuckled and held his palm up, "I James Plateaus Hawkins promise to never leave your side." _

_She giggled and placed her palm on his; as soon as their fingers touched the nightmare began. The room started crumbling and Ariel began to change._

"_Ariel what's happening to you?"_

_She only backed away as the change took over. Her legs began to stick together and cover with green scales; her feet stretched and thinned into flippers. Her long shirt had shortened and hardened into a strapless purple shell top._

_Jim stared at her, "What are you?"_

"_Jim I-I wanted to tell you."_

_He hopped up with an enraged expression, "This is why you left me?!"_

_She reached out for him, "Jim you know it wasn't my fault, I never wanted to leave. Don't be like this!"_

"_Ariel how would this even work?"_

_She gripped his hand, "Please Jim, we can work something out."_

_He pulled away from her, "No, I don't think we can." He turned his back to her, "I think you should just go back to where you came from."_

_Ariel felt her chest tighten, "Jim, don't say that."_

"_No because I'm done."_

_Ariel couldn't breathe, she couldn't even speak; she just let her surroundings crash around her while she called for him. She could feel something shaking her, calling her name._

Her eyes shot open to find all six of her sisters staring at her with worried expressions; Ariel had been having these nightmares since the night after she came to her underwater home, and they hadn't stopped yet.

Alana sat next to her, "Ariel you've been having these dreams for far too long and you don't even talk about them."

Ariel pulled her fin up to her chest and laid her head on it, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

Adela floated behind her and hugged her, "Ariel this is hard on us too; every night we hear you screaming this boy's name, calling out for him, yet you won't tell us who he is or what he is to you."

"Adela you don't understand ok?" she frowned, "These dreams aren't dangerous, they're the only thing I have to connect me to my past, and him."

Arista whimpered, "Ariel we just got you back, you can't leave now."

Ariel put on a fake smile, "I'm not; I just need some more time to adjust."

Andrina floated in front of her, "Ariel you've been adjusting for nine years, what is making you so unhappy?"

Just before Ariel was about to speak Sebastian and announced it was time for rehearsal.

"Look I'll tell you after rehearsal ok?"

Alana smirked, "You're not coming are you?"

Ariel chuckled nervously, "Uh, no."

Alana giggled, "Just don't forget about the performance tonight ok?"

Ariel perched on the opening that was their window, "I won't," she dived off, "See you tonight!" she yelled back.

She sighed, "Be safe Ariel, please." Alana swam out the opening of their door to catch up with her sisters.

Ariel swam through the corals, letting them tickle her sides and tail fin. She let her thoughts drift back to Jim wishing he could be here with her so he could see just how amazing the ocean really is. The dreams weren't dangerous but they hurt all the same when it came to the end. Ariel laid in the seahorse moss and let them swirl around her.

"What's wrong Ariel?" a pink seahorse asked.

"Aw Rosy, it's just the dreams again."

Rosy wrapped her tail around a floating piece of Ariel's hair, "Have you told your sisters yet?"

Ariel used her index finger to rub her belly, "You know I can't, it would worry them to the gills."

A green seahorse curled on her pinky finger, "Well you should tell someone other than us fish Ariel; it would make you feel so much better to let this out."

Ariel sighed, "I know, I told my sisters I'd tell them after rehearsal Sage."

Sage floated to some seaweed, "Good, and um have you seen Flounder lately; Heath is going to be laying his eggs soon and I don't want him to knock down his set again."

Ariel sprung up, "Oh my gosh! Um yeah Sage I'll make sure to tell him but I have to go!"

"Good-bye Ariel!" Rosy and Sage called after her.

Ariel swam as fast as her fins would carry her; just as she reached the ship she nearly crashed into Flounder. They tumbled into a row of sponges that had sprouted next to the bottom.

Flounder chuckled, "What's the rush Ariel?"

She giggled, "I thought I was gonna be late, and that wouldn't be fair to just leave you here."

He floated in front of her, "Well its ok, it's not like anything happened."

She smiled the tiger fish had been her friend for as long as they'd met; she'd say he was her best friend but no one could ever fill the void Jim had so carefully created in her, "Alright guppy let's go get some souvenirs."

"I'm not a guppy." He mumbled.

She laughed and slipped through the open window and looked around the sunken ship; she swam around looking through every corner. They swam into a room Ariel assumed used to be a dining room; she was examining the chandelier when a shiny object caught her eye. She glided down next to the table cloth and picked up a small blue-shaded pearl just like the one Jim had given to her; the only difference was that this one had been attached to a thick bracelet. For a moment she crouched on the ground and stared at the object that had brought them so close.

"Ariel are you ok?"

She jumped a little at his voice, "Sorry, I was just thinking; come on let's go."

She put the bracelet in the straw purse and continued to search the ship; they went through bedrooms and open rooms, they even checked the captain's deck. They eventually filled Ariel's bag and decided to leave; Ariel swam through a small opening and pulled open it wider so Flounder could swim out. They were half way to their cavern when a shadow crept over the surface.

Flounder tapped her with his fin, "Ariel what is that?"

She pulled out of her thoughts and looked up at the object, "It might be a solar ship or just a boat."

He grinned, "Wanna go check it out?"

She smiled back, "What is with you today, you're much more adventurous lately."

He chuckled and then blushed, "I'm just trying to bring you out of this stupor you've been in; I just wanna get the old Ariel back."

She chuckled, "Well for you I'll try harder ok," she hugged him, "Now let's go check out that thing. Race you!"

She swam as fast as she could and Flounder was right behind her but she made it up first; she let her body arch back so her hair fell behind her. She sunk back and waited for Flounder; when he did Ariel noted it was a solar ship yet it was only on cruise for the time being. They swam closer and Ariel climbed one of the rails and looked through a floor hole to see the deck of the ship; it was nearing sun down but neither of the two noticed. Ariel's eyes brightened at the sight of it, though there were few on the deck it was still wonderful to see people.

"Ariel what's going on up there?"

Ariel used some of the little magic she had to raise the water up under Flounder so he could see, "These are people Flounder."

"Wow, so that's what legs look like. Do they always come in different coverings like that?"

She giggled, "Those are called pants; they cover up legs so they don't get cold."

Ariel pointed out some other things that Flounder asked about; she noted a very attractive male who seemed to be looking out into the ocean in an appreciative way. It was only when he asked a particular question that Ariel was caught by surprise.

She looked at him perplexed, "What did you say?"

He looked at her, "Do most human males keep their hair tied back often?"

She was stunned, "Where did you see that Flounder?"

"Over there, the young man with the thing you called a mop."

Ariel turned to her right and as Flounder said there was a boy with the top half of his hair down with the bottom half shaved except for the one spot in the middle where it was braided and ended with a puff; he wore a loose tan shirt, bottle green baggy pants, and brown boots. He started mopping to his left and she noticed an earring.

She had been unwilling inching forward, "Ariel get back they'll see you." She stared at him blankly, "Come on Ariel get back."

She did but only continued to stare at the boy, "Flounder I think I recognize him."

"Really,"

"Yes but,"

When she looked back she noticed men start to gang up on him; one of which was some sort of spider creature. Apparently the boy had been spying on a conversation and he obviously didn't like it, they cornered him against a sail and were talking in low voices Ariel couldn't hear and she didn't like it.

"Ariel!" Flounder shouted.

"Huh? What is it?"

He stared at her worried, "What are you thinking Ariel."

She smiled sadly; he knew her to well, "I have to help him Flounder. I'm not sure but he might be the one to help me with this problem."

He sighed and flipped down into the water, "I'm with you all the way Ariel, go help him."

"Thank you."

She turned back to see the boy being pinned up on the pole by the spider creature, and it was then that Ariel couldn't take anymore. She summoned as much of her magic that she was trained with and lifted herself up ready to launch at the thing. As soon as she was high enough she shot towards the creature with her hands ready to attack anything they could reach; a couple other creatures and the man she saw earlier turned in shock but she kept herself focused on her target. Thankfully she landed safely enough on his back and pulled his hair forcefully enough to get him away from the boy; he soon began to reach for Ariel and successfully knocked her to the deck floor.

"Insolent fish! Do not interfere!" his eyes were fierce and hard but Ariel didn't back down.

She shifted up on her palms with an equally vicious expression, "Leave him alone!"

He let out a horrible cackling laugh, "What could you possibly do if I won't?"

"Don't talk down to me, if anything I should be talking down to you." She glared back.

He arched an eyebrow, "Oh, and why is that girl?"

She conjured up another arch of water to sit on, "Because I am the princess of Atlantis and have every right to have my father unleash horrible things onto this ship for what you have-,"

"Ariel?" She sat stunned, "Ariel is that you?"

She looked towards the very boy she was just protecting and took in all the features, "Jim?"

He smiled slowly before he stood, "After all these years, this is what they didn't want me to know?" she only stared at him.

"Alright break it up before the captain and her officer see! Come on get out of here, and Scroop if you pull another stunt like this you'll be wishing for a quick and painless death!" Jim turned to the man ushering out the others, "Alright you got ten minutes." He said in a softer tone and then went back to yelling at the others.

They stared for what seemed like an eternity, and Ariel eventually let the water calm around her.

"Would you please say something? If you think I'm angry I'm not, just please say something." He asked desperately.

She felt the tears fill in her eyes and she was starting to shake; before he could react she launched herself at him in a death grip. He was shocked beyond anything and at first stiffly wrapped his arms around her, when he could actually feel her he held her tenderly wishing not to let go; she was his best friend and no one was more important right now than her. She cried more than she ever had even more than when she woke up from the dreams, more than when she looked at the reminders he left, and more than she could stand; she could feel him being re-engraved into his place as her _best_ friend.

She giggled with a hint of sadness, "I never thought I'd see you again Jim."

He breathed in her very essence and held her tighter, "Why? Why did you leave like that Ariel, do you know how hurt I was?"

She put her face in the crook of his neck, "Jim I didn't want to, I would've never left. If it hadn't been for my birth right this would've never happened." Jim began to tremble and he fell to the ground holding his waist, "Jim are you alright?" she pulled back to see blood slightly stained on her stomach, "You're bleeding."

He chuckled, "Well after you lashed out on the spider psycho he kinda whipped his claw at me, I'll be aright though."

She stared at him stunned, "Let me heal it," she wasn't asking she was telling him.

"Ariel its fine,"

She forced his hands to his side and put all her weight on him, "Let me heal it."

He stared into her eyes which were full of determination, "Ok," she slid off him and let him sit up, when he did she started to lift his shirt, "Whoa Ariel what are you doing?"

She flattened her hand on his waist and her deep ocean blue eyes captured his, "Focus on me," he froze, "Breathe in and out slowly."

Jim focused as hard as he could but with her being so close it only made it difficult. The water rushed to Ariel's palm and she concentrated hard on the wound. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his, Jim could feel his face heat up. He remember the last time she was this close she was taken away; Ariel focused harder where it was the worst, she was almost done when she felt two strong arms make their way around her waist. She opened her eyes and stared into his; the jade eyes were captivating and she just couldn't help but get carried away. She leaned in and closed her eyes, just before she touched his lips he put his finger to hers.

"Jim what are you-,"

"I want you to promise me something."

Her smile stretched out slowly, "Anything."

He smirked, "Promise you won't leave me ever again no matter what the reason."

She held up her palm which he closed in his hand; she stared at him perplexed and didn't get to ask what he was doing before he melded his lips to hers. She smiled and gave in, she wove her free arm around his neck to bring them closer and he held her face gently in his hands; she pushed her hand from its position on his waist up to his pectoral. He let go of her face to grip her waist before he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, and she slowly opened her mouth to him; they let their tongue battle for dominance leaving Ariel the winner. She pulled back and he groaned in frustration.

She smiled through her blush, "I guess we always were more than best friends huh?"

He fingered through her hair, "You always did feel like more than an annoyance if that's what you mean."

She giggled, "Oh bull shark, you were the one always dying to know when I was coming back to see you."

He grinned, "But who was the one always in my face trying to know every little thing I was doing?"

She crossed her arms and smirked, "At least I didn't hurt myself purposely just so I could baby you."

He wrapped his arms around her, "But I didn't start the kiss."

She stared at him, "Touche; but you know who's really to blame?" he rose an eyebrow in question of who, "Our parents,"

They broke into a huge fit of laughs and giggles; they calmed down enough to hear footsteps coming towards them. Jim offered his arm and she gladly let him pick her up; he stood cradling her and the footsteps turned out to be the man from earlier.

He flashed Ariel a beautiful dimpled smile, "Well Jim who's the new carry-on?"

Jim frowned at him, "She's not carry-on Eric, this is my best friend Ariel Triton," he grinned down at her, "and from what I hear the princess of Atlantica?"

She smiled back, "Nice to meet you Eric; my father is the king of our underwater home in Atlantica."

Eric chuckled, "That's pretty amazing Miss Triton and to think you know a cabin-boy like Jim."

Her smile faltered, "Um you can just call me Ariel, and I'd prefer if you didn't talk so lowly to Jim; after all I have known him most of my life."

He only smiled, "Well I am sorry, but tell me more about your life under the sea Ariel." He said her name in such a sultry way Jim almost growled.

She only brightened, "Well everyday daddy has this routine for us on his free time, but on other days we sing and play; I like to explore on my free time and collect things to put in this cove daddy made for me. Oh that reminds me, Jim can you carry me to the boats side please." He shrugged.

He walked her to the side and glared back at Eric only to have it returned. Ariel let out a few low whistles and a tiger fish popped up.

Jim smiled down at him, "Is that Flounder?"

She grinned, "You remembered!" she turned back towards the fish, "Hey Flounder do you still have my purse?!" he nodded and held up a strap in his mouth, "Good now just stay still for me."

She lifted the water under Flounder until they were face to face, he put the strap in her hand and she kissed his nose and let him flip back down.

"He seems like a really great pet."

She shrugged, "Well he's more like a good friend; the best thing about being a mermaid is you get to talk to the fish so it makes living with them easier."

"That's pretty awesome."

"So, do you want to see what's inside?"

He grinned, "Of course,"

"Eric come on over you can look if you want."

Eric grinned at her and Jim held her a little closer; he eventually put her down so she could pull everything out. There were gears, silverware, and rings.

Eric looked at a ring she pulled out, "So you collect human objects?"

She smiled, "Well about nine years ago believe it or not I was human; I collect these things to remind me of my time on the surface." She pulled out the bracelet she found.

"Whoa Ariel there's a pearl attached to that, and not just any pearl but a blue one! Is it worth anything where you're from?"

She giggled at Eric's question, "No but when I found this earlier today it reminded me of the pearl Jim gave to me for my seventh birthday. I actually was going to try and find you so I could give it to you."

He smiled and held his wrist, "Well you found me." She laughed and strapped the bracelet onto his wrist, "fits nice too."

"Good," she looked up at the sky and saw it was almost sunset, "Oh no,"

Jim was cut off by Eric, "What's wrong?"

She rubbed her temple, "I have to go; daddy wants me and my sisters to do a concert tonight."

Jim's eyes widened, "You can't leave now I just found you."

She grinned, "Technically I found you, but I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Let me see your bracelet," he held out his wrist, "Eric can I hold your hand?" he grinned flamboyantly at Jim before holding her tiny hand in his.

Jim growled lightly and glared at him. Ariel pulled some water from a bucket and splashed it on her fin; it sparkled in the low-light, glittering prettily. She gripped one of the scales and held Eric's hand tighter before pulling the thing off. She let more water wash over it as it healed.

Jim rubbed her back, "You okay?"

She smiled softly, "Yeah," she giggled, "No pain, no gain right?"

He chuckled, "Right."

She dropped Eric's hand and his grin dropped, "I'm going to attach this scale to your bracelet so whenever you need to find me just say "Find Ariel", and it should point you in the right direction."

He smiled, "But how will you know I'm there?" her hand had somehow snuck to the back of his head and she snatch out a nice long piece of chestnut hair, "Ow!" Eric chuckled.

"I'll attach it to my dorsal." She set the hair on the fin that was just before her tailfin and let it merge, "Now you can find me anytime."

He held her close in a tight hug, "I'm gonna miss you."

She smiled and held him close, "Me too, but at least now you'll be able to find me and maybe daddy would let you come visit."

He stood with her in his arms, "What, he would turn me into a merman or something?" he chuckled.

"Uh yeah,"

He stared at her and a smile crept across his face, "Cool, now back you go starfish, have fun at your concert."

"Alright, but only if you promise to come see me soon."

He held her hand, "I promise."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before diving into the ocean. He rubbed his cheek and stared into the water as she dove deeper.


	4. Making Time

Chapter 4: Making Time

{The Solar Ship}

Jim relished in the feeling she left after that breath taking kiss; he couldn't stop not wanting more after that. Jim ran a hand over his cheek for the thousandth time that night; he snapped up in his bed when he heard a knock on his door and scrambled to his feet only to have his guest be Eric.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, "What do **you** want?"

He flashed a dimpled smile, "Oh come on Jim don't be like that."

Jim clenched his jaw, "Don't even start with me; she is not just another toy you can play with and throw away ok?"

Eric's expression turned grim, "Who said I wanted to use her, that girl is special" he stared coldly at Jim, "I want her, I don't care if you're her best friend she will be mine; I'm only telling you this once so stay out of my way."

Jim glared at him, "What if I won't, and you heard what she said we weren't meant to be just friends."

He smiled harshly, "Well we'll just have to fix that won't we? Tomorrow I want her found," he backed up the stairs, "Then we'll see who she really wants."

"Fine," Jim growled back.

{The Next Day}

Ariel floated around her shared room in a daze humming lightly to herself. She picked up her fish-bone comb and ran it through her hair. Alana swam up next to her and stared intently at her content sister; Andrina and Attina just stared aimlessly.

Alana waved a hand in front of her face, "Um sea to Ariel," she snapped her fingers.

Ariel blinked and sat straighter, "Huh? Did you say something?"

Adela giggled, "What is up with you girl you've been in this giddy daze since you got back yesterday."

Arista floated to Ariel's bottle, "She's right, and you didn't even fight back when daddy and Sebastian yelled at you." Her finger had barely touched the glass when Ariel shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"Please, don't touch that. I-It's very important to me."

Arista smiled warmly at her, "I won't, but you have to tell us what's going on Ariel."

Just as she was about to speak her dorsal fin tingled; she held the fin and smiled brightly.

She looked up at her sister, "I can do you one better, I'll show you; all of you come with me right now and I promise that it'll make sense soon."

They all hurriedly fixed their hair back up and swam out as fast as their fins would carry them. Ariel swam diligently with a bright smile on her face, her tail tingled more as they got closer; five minutes later a shadow crept closer to the group. They slowed and watched as the object stopped just above them; Ariel figured it was a rowboat.

Alana swam up to Ariel, "Well what now?"

Ariel smiled, "Just wait,"

Thirty seconds later a small box drifted down, Ariel immediately swam up and caught it. She opened it to find five pennies, which must've weighted it down, and a wooden plank with the words "Breathe air much blow fish?" she giggled.

She turned to her sisters, "I'll be right back, so let me clear the water and then I'll introduce you."

Attina giggled, "Hurry back the waiting is killing me."

Ariel smiled and floated up to the surface; she arched back to let her hair fall behind her and she looked around trying to find the boat. She jumped at the sound of a deep voice behind her.

"Wow," she smiled warmly at Jim's admiring expression.

Eric's eyes sparkled at her, "You're beautiful,"

She grinned, "Thanks, do you mind if I sit?"

Eric moved his oar, "By all means."

She hopped up so her fin still hung in the water and told them the whole situation up until she got there.

Jim pressed his head on her shoulder which she proceeded to rub, "So what are we gonna do Red?"

"Well I know a way but I wanted to ask first,"

Eric cut her off, "Anything you want princess."

She smiled and Jim sat up, "You both have to eat one of my scales and become a merman for a couple days, but it's only if you want to and Jim my sisters are dying to meet you."

He flashed her a megawatt smile, "Of course I'll do it. What about you Eric you game?"

"Of course I am."

Ariel leaned over to Jim, "Jim could you pull them from the bottom of my tail?"

"Ariel I don't wanna hurt you,"

"I know but I trust you and I'll hold on to you for support." She smiled.

He smiled back sadly, "Just tell me what to do."

She leaned into him, "After I wet my fin just pull the scales closest to my flipper."

He nodded and she leaned back into him while Eric stared at Jim with murder all over his face; Jim paid no attention to him but kept his focus on the girl in his arms. She quickly wet her tail and gripped onto his shoulders; he ripped out the two scales as quickly as he could and she whimpered and squeezed him harder, he held her tightly for a while until he felt butterfly kisses on his neck. They pulled back and she put on a small smile; Jim gingerly handed Eric the other scale and they ate diligently. Ariel pushed herself to the edge of the boat and lightly flipped into the water.

"Both of you need to get in the water and I suggest the removal of as many clothes as you're comfortable with." She blushed.

Jim had already started to take off his jacket, "What's wrong Ariel scared of a little extra skin?"

She splashed him, "No way!" she giggled.

Eric was tensely removing his boots, "So are you sure this is ok, I mean you being the princess and escorting two strange men to your home; this won't be any trouble will it?"

"Of course not, but you should hurry I need you in the water."

They both jumped off the opposite side and swam to Ariel; she swam up to Jim first and kissed his forehead and then did the same to Eric.

"Guys please don't move ok?" they nodded.

Ariel dipped under water and noted Jim sparred nothing when it came to clothes, he had completely stripped to nothing which was not something Ariel would easily forget; she kissed his leg and felt him jump when her tail ran over it. She swam to Eric and thanked the sea god he left his underwear on; she did the same to him and did the process over. When she came up to the surface she saw two glaring males.

"Guys what's wrong?"

They looked towards Ariel with normal expressions again, "It's nothing."

"Ok well once the transformation starts you'll feel a tingle around your waist and then a little pain, but after that you'll be fine." She turned to Jim, "You ready to see daddy again?"

He grinned lopsidedly, "You mean the man who crushed my dreams?"

She giggled, "Oh stop, he was only doing what he thought was right."

"But you know-," Jim made a pained face and gripped his stomach.

Eric tried to keep the pain off his face but Ariel knew all too well what he was feeling; she watched their faces turn with ugly expressions until she couldn't take any more. Just as she turned another tail wrapped around hers, she looked back and Jim grinned at her through the pain.

"You aren't leaving now are you?"

She put on a watery smile and hugged him, "You both scared me, I was only worrying."

Eric pulled her off Jim, "Well don't be we can take care of ourselves, and if we needed help we'd ask."

She smiled, "Ok, well I suppose it's time you met my sisters then. Follow me."

They all dipped under water, Ariel would look back them and smile every now and then to see them staring off at some amazing new thing. She dashed ahead when they were close to her sisters group; they all said how relieved they were to see her.

Jim and Eric stopped a few feet behind her, "Girls I'd like you to meet Eric and Jim."

Adela swam up first, "You mean **the** Jim, the one you always called for in your nightmares?"

Jim grinned cheekily and put an arm around her, "Wow Red I didn't know you thought so much of me, I mean calling out my name in the middle of the night?"

She pushed him away, "Whatever," they laughed.

Eric cleared his throat, "Ariel do you mind introducing us?"

"Oh um, this is Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Adela, Attina, and Arista," they all lined up and bowed in that order, "Alana being the eldest and Arista being the second youngest."

Eric grinned at her, "Who's the youngest?"

She giggled, "Me of course."

"I figured that seeing as you're the most beautiful and lively, no offense ladies."

Aquata smiled, "None taken and we're used to it."

Attina hugged Ariel, "She has so many suitors already." Ariel looked down at her flipper.

Jim frowned, "What do you mean by suitors?" he looked towards the girl suddenly occupied with her tail fin.

Adela stared off in a dreamy daze, "Ariel only has two more years to choose a merman who will whisk her off her fins and carry her to another kingdom, where she will someday be queen."

Ariel frowned and pulled out of her sisters' hold, "Why do you talk about it like it's a good thing; I don't want to be married to someone that I don't know on my level. It hurts that all of you would just happily send me off with some stranger." She dashed off towards the glow in the distance.

Alana reached out, "Ariel wait! We didn't mean it like that."

The girls put their heads down in shame, "Don't worry I'll get her," Jim zipped off in Ariel's direction.

Adela grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him lightly, "Come with us we'll make sure daddy gives you a place to stay."

Ariel sat in the towns square on her bench next to a flower garden, a few people stopped and said hello or bid their princess well; she picked a pond lily they recently started planting and pet the petals, making it perk up slightly. She was just about to move when two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who."

She smiled, "Is it Flounder?"

The voice scoffed, "No way am I a fish, well I guess I kind of am but anyway guess again."

She giggled, "Is it Jim?" she knew full well who it was she just refused to play by his rules this time.

The voice groaned, "What kind of name is that Ariel? You seriously don't know who I am?"

She smiled, "Now how could I ever forget the first merman to play scuttle ball with me, Urchin."

He chuckled and hugged her from his spot behind her, "So you do remember, and I still have that scar from where you stuck me."

"I guess I'm not as weak as everyone seems to think then huh?"

"No I guess not." He floated around to sit next to her and she put her head on his shoulder, "Aw what's wrong Air? You're usually happy as a glow fish."

She groaned, "It's just everyone and this stupid arranged marriage thing. I don't understand why I have to let some guy I don't even know be binded to me."

"I don't like it either and I've seen half the guys your father is choosing; in my opinion none of them are up to par."

Her eyes widened, "Are you kid-,"

"Ariel!" Jim dashed around the fountain, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

She swam up to him and stayed in his hug, "I'm fine; besides I knew they'd have to start talking about it sometime."

He pulled back and held her forearms, "Ariel I will not let that happen, I've, we've been through too much to just let you be taken by some guy who will never know you like I do." He let go of her and looked down sadly, "I can't let that happen again, I don't care what Eric wants."

She arched her eyebrow, "What are you talking about Jim," he turned away, "Jim what are you talking about?" she cupped his cheek.

He sighed, "Eric wanted you to be his and he warned me about getting in his way. I just couldn't let that happen." She dropped to the sand and Urchin hugged her shoulders, "Don't touch her!"

"Jim calm down! He's my friend."

Urchin swam up to him and looked him in the eye, "I suggest you watch that tone, before me Ariel was just another princess everyone one just looked at like another piece to the royal family. I was the one there to be her friend and play with her when people thought she was too weak and fragile; I was there when she needed me."

Jim glared back, "You think I didn't want that, I never wanted her to be alone she was taken from me! Don't think you're so high and mighty because you were there when I couldn't be! You just remember no matter what you will never know her like I do and you will **never**," he looked straight at her, "love her the way I do."

Ariel blinked up at him; Urchin backed off and went home while Jim stared longingly at the redhead. She smiled and swam up to him; they held hands and drifted around the town square. Ariel bought him a forearm bracelet with a dark blue stone imbedded in the metal, and Jim got her an embroidered shell and flower hair pin. Ariel pulled him around the part of the town to taste different foods; they stopped to sit in one of the dolphin pools, who greeted them eagerly. Ariel smiled at the marine life and leaned against his shoulder eventually falling asleep.

He woke her a little while later, "Ariel come on let's get you home,"

She yawned and stretched, "Sure, but Jim,"

He turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

She blushed and bit her lip, "What are we?"

He arched an eyebrow, "Wha-," when he saw her face he realized what she meant, "I guess you could say we're a couple, if you want."

She looked up at him with big ocean blue doe eyes, "Really?"

He grinned and cupped her cheek, "Really," he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

She ran her tongue across his bottom lip before softly taking it between her teeth; he responded by wrapping his tongue around hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer; he gripped onto her waist gently, desperately trying to keep her close. She ran her hands through his hair and played with his braid, he moaned and pulled away.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" he mumbled against her lips.

She giggled, "I'll never tell," she rubbed her nose against his, "but we do need to go see daddy so he can give you somewhere to stay."

He sighed, "Fine," she laughed and kissed him quickly before pulling him off towards another brighter glow in the distance.

They arrived about twenty minutes later; Ariel waved to the sharks to send them off before pulling Jim's hand and leading him inside. They swam past lots of large and elegant rooms before Ariel slowed in front of two large golden doors.

She sighed, "This is the throne room where daddy works all day," she turned to him, "You ready?"

He squeezed her hand, "As I'll ever be."

Ariel placed her flipper on the door before it slowly opened. They swam through the threshold and up to the throne where Ariel's father sat writing some kind of new decree.

"Stay right here." She straightened her posture, "Father I need to speak with you."

He grinned and let the parchment float in place, "Hello Ariel what is it you wish to speak about?"

If Triton was anything Jim was prepared for, it wasn't this. Triton still had the same length hair but it had lost all of its copper tone and was almost completely white; this being this first time seeing him shirtless made Jim realize why he used to be intimidated by this man and now he knew why. But it shouldn't have surprised him much seeing just how much Ariel had grown up and shaped out; her figure was intoxicating just to look at, let alone touch, which he had the up most privilege of doing. She had deep curves, like the oceans waves, and a beautiful face as it had always pulled everything together.

"Daddy I brought two people here with me today and they need a place to stay."

He raised an eyebrow, "Ariel you know how I feel about strangers in our-,"

She grinned, "Daddy he's no stranger," she waved Jim forward, "Recognize him Daddy?"

"No I don't recall-," he blinked a couple times before piecing it together, "Jim? Is that you lad?"

He grinned, "Nice to see you again sir."

"What a fine young man you've grown to be and I'm guessing it was Ariel's doing with the fin?"

"Sorry daddy but I know you have a lot to do so I brought him here." She held Jim's hand tightly.

He scratched his head and turned back to his writing, "Ariel you may choose where Jim and the other you brought sleep; and I'll see you tomorrow. I really don't want to rush you out but the eels and sting rays are fighting over territory again."

She zipped up and hugged him, "Oh thank you so much daddy, and by the way why not move the sting rays to the temple cove; there's a lot more breeding and living room."

"Great idea; thank you Ariel."

"You're welcome daddy come on Jim."

They swam through the corridors of a long hallway. Jim watched as she swam and saw how beautifully she moved with every wave that she moved with; she belonged here. He decided to test his new appendage; he reared back and wrapped his tail around her waist. She turned and grinned at him; her tail slid up his and the sensation was incredible. He yanked her so they were completely skin to skin and fin to fin.

"You have to give me some answers Ariel."

She smiled, "Um, yes no, to get to the other side, 3.14-,"

"That's not what I meant and you know that."

"Well I can't be very specific if I don't know the question, now can I?"

He hugged her close and buried his face in her hair, "I've missed you so much Ariel; I don't know if I could stand to let you go again."

"I know; I wish I didn't have to put you through all that so long-,"

Just then Eric swam around a pillar calling out Ariel's name; they separated just as he saw them.

"Ariel there you are, we've been looking all over for you."

"Oh I'm sorry; I had to take a little break from all that."

He rubbed her arm, "Its ok we all know how much stress this is putting on you."

She smiled, "Thanks; Jim do you mind coming with me to talk with my sisters for a while, Eric you too."

Jim grabbed her hand, "Anything you want."

Eric nodded tightly and they all took off towards the girls' shared room. At the pearl door way she held up her hand so they would wait; once she disappeared the fire was started.

Eric glared at Jim, "What do you think you're doing?"

Jim only leaned against the wall with boredom written on his face, "Look Eric I'm sorry but I can't let you have her. She and I have more than just a friendship and you know it, she's a part of me whether you like it or not."

Eric got in Jim's face, "If you won't back down then I'll-,"

Ariel peeked her head out the doorway to see the conflict, "Eric what are you doing?!" she squeezed in between the two men with a frown on her angelic face, "I will not approve of any harm to come of anyone in **my** castle, understood?"

Eric pulled a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I was just trying to resolve a dispute so it wouldn't get out of hand."

Ariel glowered at him, "I'm sure you were; come," she pulled Jim's wrist and led him inside with Eric following behind.

Ariel's sisters were lined up from eldest to youngest in perfect regal stature. Ariel bowed to them and them her before she joined the end of the line.

Alana came forward, "Jim, Ariel has spoken to us about a very serious matter," he looked over at her to see her still in perfect posture but a blush had spread across her face, "This issue concerns you and Eric so Aquata will have to run an analysis on your new forms. Are you both ok with this?"

Eric bowed, "I am," Jim nodded.

Aquata zipped from her place shocking them both and made whirlpools around them both; when she finished she stopped in front of Jim and her normally bright blue eyes were paled and narrowed.

She gripped his face, "Jim Plateaus Hawkins, former human, a strong individual born to do great things; a great heart and mind, a loneliness that has quickly disappeared. Tail fin: dark green, a warrior in the making and brilliant leader ship; follows his heart and dreams, protective. Family oriented, loves only one." She made a quick zip over to Eric to do his analysis, "Eric Leon Knightly III, former human prince, a strong individual born to lead; a brave heart and tactical mind, a deep desire to gain an object out of reach. Tail fin: dark blue, a captain ready to sail the waters; follows a logical path to success, protective. Love unexplainable." After that final word her eyes rolled back and she passed out on the smooth sand floor.

Adela and Attina carried her to her bed; Arista swam forward.

"Jim what is it you deepest desire?"

He blushed but held his ground, "In the time that I had years ago and the time that I have now, I realize what I want more than anything that I wish to become one of Ariel's suitors and hopefully become her mate." Ariel flashed him a quick megawatt smile before putting on her regal face.

"And you," Arista said to Eric, "What is it you most desire?"

Eric grinned, "To have your sister, Ariel, forever." Ariel pouted a little but no one knew or saw.

Alana grabbed Ariel's hands, "Ariel will you accept Jim and Eric to join your line of suitors? For them to not only praise you, but shower you with their affections as well."

Ariel bowed her head so her bangs shadowed her eyes, "Alana you know how I feel about these things."

"Ariel you must; if you don't you know father will have no choice but to choose one of his own."

She sighed and lifted her head, "I accept."

Alana smiled and turned back to the men, "You will both need to let Ariel carve a symbol into your arm that will allow you to stay underwater until Ariel's 18th birthday or until she chooses a suitor."

Ariel swam up to Eric first; he grinned at her but she only dug through her hair and pulled out a pocket Leather-man. Eric's grin turned into a nervous one and Jim was trying to hold in his laughter.

"You move and you forfeit being a suitor," Ariel said sweetly with murder in her eyes.

"Ok," Jim nearly laughed but he covered his mouth with his hand.

Ariel very neatly carved a £ into his arm, once she finished she pressed her hand to it and the blood dissipated and disappeared. She looked at the golden symbol in admiration; when she looked up at him he still had that dimpled smile flashed at her. She sighed and moved to Jim who was coldly staring at Eric.

She groaned and cupped his cheek, "Could you please focus on me?"

He smirked, "Sorry, you have my full attention."

"Thank you."

She took the pocket Leather-man and carved a β into his arm; she held her hand up to until the blood was gone and admired her work. She traced her finger over the symbol and it glowed making her eyes sparkle for the first time in years. Jim unexpectedly hugged her close because Jim saw the tears forming; her sisters only watched in fascination as the boy held their sister while she cried silently. After a while Ariel pulled away and sat at her vanity.

Alana stared hard at both men, "You are now sworn to protect, serve, and honor Princess Ariel Oceaniana Triton until one of you or the other suitors become her mate. You will not fight for her unless it is publically displayed before a crowd in an arena; you will not harm another suitor and if you do we have ways of knowing, automatically disqualifying you to be her mate, the same goes for killing another suitor. You will not harm Ariel nor will you make her unhappy in the slightest way. You will **not** fraternize with other mermaids in any way other than to converse, nothing for private reasons. Gentlemen are we clear on the laws to suiting?" they both nodded curtly, "Good, you are both to sleep in the rooms across the hall, should Ariel choose to lay with either of you there shall be no objections. Good night."

They both said their good nights before leaving the room; Ariel and her sisters lay in their shells with most of them already sleeping soft but soundly. Ariel looked out the opening that was their window and sang,

"_I remember."_

Before falling into a deep sleep.


	5. So Sorry

Me: -trembling in the corner- I am so sorry

Ariel (tears on her face turned away from me): H-how could you? We trusted you!

Me: I'm sorry Ariel, please I'm sorry. Don't let Jim do it I promise I'll never do it again!

Jim (appearing from no where behind me): To late *-*

Me: -screams shrilly- JIM PLEASE! NO!

Ariel: (holding my arms and whispers) I'm sorry...but you have to learn.

Jim: (turns into Slender Man staring at me in silence)

Me: AHHHHHH! OK, OK I'M SO SO VERY SORRY! I DO NOT OWN THE LITTLE MERMAID OR TREASURE PLANET! I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS DISCLAIMER EVER AGAIN IN MY LIFE ON FF! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THIS HORROR?!

Jim: (goes back to normal and holds the crying Ariel) And don't you forget it ever again.

(they walk off and leave me scared senseless)

Me: I am so sorry people of FF. I was reviewing my story when I noticed they were without the disclaimer. But now that my Punishment is over -claps hands- I need ideas because I am having a serious case of writers block. Should I introduce any new characters? Should I let Triton accept Jim if he is ever to go down below? Should Sarah accept Ariel if she is to ever come above? PM with your thoughts..no flamers please.


	6. A Suitors Warning

I do not own TP or TLM. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: A Suitors Warning

Ariel rolled over feeling warmer than she ever had but also her bed seemed to be much softer than usual; she reached up to grab her fire lily she hid under her pillow, but instead she felt a smooth pit type of form. She moved her fingers around and felt a vibration next to her.

"Ariel cut it out."

She quickly sat up with her eyes open, "Jim?!"

He grinned, "Yeah, who'd you expect Santa Claus?"

She giggled, "No, I just don't remember coming in here last night." She stretched and yawned.

Jim pulled her back down in the shell, "Well you weren't exactly awake last night either; you just kind knocked and laid with me, not that I minded of course."

She smirked, "I'm sure you didn't." she ran her fingers across his chest, "Sorry I woke you up."

"Nah it's alright, I was kind of already awake."

She grinned, "Oh? Doing what?"

He blushed lightly, "Watching you sleep."

She cupped his cheek, "My protective night watcher."

He grinned and kissed her softly, she wrapped her hands around his neck. Her tail ran up and down his making him moan; she moved from his lips to his neck. She would run her tongue in a small circle and then blow on it and go to a different part to continue her ministrations. Jim was so lost in her all he could do was pull her tighter up against himself; by the time she reached the space where his jaw met his neck she had him moaning, groaning, and nearly thrashing for what he was worth. He gripped her tightly and pinned her under him before performing the same ministrations to her; the sounds she made were intoxicating, every noise was like a beautiful symphony just for his ears. At some point Ariel's arm moved in just the right way and it swiped over the symbol on his arm; he growled and kissed her with a deep burning passion. They were so wrapped up in each other they hadn't noticed the knock on the door until it became slightly louder; they separated so quickly Jim hit the floor. Ariel giggled and floated into the spare bathroom, she peaked out as he got up and leaned into the doorway with her hands on her heart; she mouthed 'I love you', before disappearing through the doorway.

Jim grinned cheekily before opening the door, "Oh hey Aquata, what can I do for you?"

She gave him a quick look over, "Can I speak with Ariel."

He was stunned, "How'd you know she was here."

She smiled and pushed into the doorway, "Well first of all your hair is a mess and your symbol is lit up like a glow fish. Also I heard her laugh."

"Now I see where she gets it from." He mumbled.

She giggled, "Ariel would you come here please?!"

Ariel swam out looking perfectly normal with no hairs astray, "Good morning Aquata what did you need?"

"You have a visitor."

Ariel arched her eyebrow, "A visitor? Who is it?"

Aquata lowered her head, "Please don't be upset but a suitor from one of the far away kingdoms has come to see you."

"That's fine." Ariel sat on the edge of Jim's shell.

It was Aquata's turn to be stunned, "W-What? You're not gonna fight me on it or say you won't see him?"

Ariel played with a piece of her hair, "Nope."

Aquata crossed her arms with a frown, "Who are you and what have you done with my sister."

"Oh stop; things just seem to be turning my way more often lately." She looked at Jim who gave her a sideways grin.

"I see, well he's waiting in the garden with Eric so we best be going."

Ariel and Jim swam out first with Aquata right behind them; Ariel swam a little faster and let her tail swipe his symbol. He shuddered and almost did something not for the public eye but he noticed they had arrived at the garden so he decided to save it for later. Eric was sitting with another strong built male with a maroon hat and purple vest and tail fin which, Aquata had mentioned along the way, meant pure soul and highly skilled in various areas. Eric was apparently not enjoying this males company but when he saw Ariel he straightened up and smiled; the other male noticed the change and soon he was out of his sitting position.

Aquata swam up next to the male, "Introducing Prince Aladdin of Agrabah in the Red Sea to our very own Princess Ariel Oceaniana Triton of Atlantica in the Atlantic Sea."

The reaction was the most unpredictable anyone expected, "Al?! Is that really you?" the two swam up to each other both shocked and excited faces.

"No way Ariel I can't believe it's you! How long has it been?"

She giggled, "About eight seasons. So are you really one of my suitors?"

He grinned, "Apparently; my father told me just a few nights ago that I was to make a trip here to meet my hopefully intended, to find out it's you makes it a lot easier."

She blushed, "I guess the feeling is somewhat the same." He arched a questioning eyebrow, "We'll talk later."

"Ariel I have to say," he grabbed her hand and ran his thumb across the back, "You've become a very beau-," at that moment Jim swept in and tore their hands apart.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "Ariel who is this?"

She blushed, "Jim this is Aladdin, Aladdin this is my childhood friend James another of my suitors."

They shook hands firmly, "Nice to meet you Jim, if I may?" he nodded, "So Ariel can we talk later at the cove?"

She smiled, "ήάλΰγ άέιξ Ύ δαρηφ."

His grin spread, "Wow that was amazing; I will definitely remember to bring some."

"ωμξήφ." She hugged him and he swam off.

Jim grabbed her arm, "Ariel can I talk to you now?"

"Sure."

They swam to a deeper part of the garden; Jim sat and let her float around perking up the coral and other marine plants, after a while he wrapped his tail-fin around her and pulled her into his lap. She flashed him a sly grin and leaned in to kiss him.

He held up a pink sponge before her lips made contact, "Don't try and forget we need to talk."

She took the sponge and played with the pores, "Ok what is it?"

He put a finger under her chin, "What is he to you?"

She pouted, "I should probably just tell you everything,"

_[Six years ago]_

_Ariel sat in her thrown wearing a purple princess cut halter over a green thick strap tank top, with her hair curled and the bangs flipped to the side so they were neater. Her father and sisters were staring out at the dance floor while Ariel had her head in her hand; all of her suitors were in one area, the rule was either the Princess approaches you or they formally ask permission to speak with you and only three are granted a dance. Ariel huffed once more before jolting from her spot and zipping to the balcony._

_She knew her family saw but she needed some cry time; she looked up towards the surface, she felt the oil slide down her cheeks before she hid face in her hands. She never heard the other merperson come out, it was only when they rubbed her back did she jolt up in shock. _

_She wiped away some excess oil and glared at the boy, "What do you want?"_

"_Well I couldn't just leave you out here to cry now could I?"_

_She perched on the ledge and crossed her arms, "You know your breaking the rules right?"_

_He pulled an apple from out of his purple vest, "Well I was never really one to follow rules anyway."_

_The apple caught her attention so quickly she nearly forgot what she was upset about, "Where did you get that?!"_

_He saw her expression and grinned, "Some merchants where I'm from gave it to me, they called it an-,"_

"_Apple! It's called an apple," she swam up to him with a megawatt smile, "I haven't seen one of these in years, and you have these where you're from?"_

_He smiled warmly, "Yeah, and how'd you know what was called?"_

_She looked up at him with ocean blue doe eyes, "Can you keep a secret?"_

_He melted just a little and tried to keep the blush of his face, "Yes of course."_

"_Three years ago __**I**__was a human."_

_His expression slowly turned serious, "No way," _

"_Yes way and I can prove it."_

_He crossed his arms, "Prove it then,"_

_She snatched the apple, "Do you know what this is?" he shook his head, "Well it's food and you can eat it."_

"_Now I know you're lying. There's no way a hard thing like that can be food, if anything it's a type of ball."_

"_Well then I'll show you." She bit into the crisp outside and chewed loving the feel of the crunch instead of the soft mushiness she usually had, "Here try it it's really good." She pushed the apple into his hand._

_He stared at it for a minute before taking a bite, "Wow this 'apple' thing is great!"_

_She grinned, "Now do you believe me?"_

"_Yeah, so how'd you end up like this anyway?"_

_Ariel told him the whole story and they sat in a comfortable silence while Aladdin processed everything._

_Aladdin finally spoke five minutes later, "It sounds like that guy should really miss you."_

"_Nah, he's probably moved on by now; but that's ok I want him to be happy." She put her head in her hand again and looked down at her fin._

_Aladdin put a finger under her chin, "Hey, it would be a shame if he let a beautiful creature like you go."_

_Ariel smiled and it slowly disappeared as they closed their distance…_

[Present day]

"Before it even happened Flounder came and tackled me because he had been looking for me; and now you know everything." Jim's grip on her was tightening ever so slowly, "Um Jim you're hurting-,"

"Ariel do you realize I wouldn't and can't ever forget you! Don't you understand how much you mean to me?" he looked her in the eyes, "Why would you ever think I would move on from you?"

The tears were slipping from her eyes the second he yelled, "I-I don't know Jim, I didn't know what else I was supposed to think ok! It had been three years and I guess I was naive enough to believe Adela's stories about guys moving on to other girls like they meant nothing! But I realized," she sniffled, "I realized during our time together that not all men are like that."

Jim put his forehead on hers, "I guess both of us got really messed up in that split."

She cupped his face, "Which is why we need to fix it, but I can't deny my birth right."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I have to treat this meeting with Aladdin as a date, if I don't it is going against me as unfair suiting. The royals should already know by now about my sleeping in your room and if anything they know I've shown merely no affection to Eric; so I'll have to treat this as a serious date."

He brushed her bangs behind her ear, "Promise you'll come back to me no matter what?"

She smiled warmly, "Of course. Just as long as you promise not to do what you did to Aladdin again; you're not supposed to do that."

He rolled his eyes, "Alright,"

They kissed once more before he let Ariel go. He sat for a while until he decided to leave as well; he swam through the halls until he passed an interesting scene. Aladdin he nearly destroyed his room looking for something; Jim knocked and he jumped about a foot in the air.

"Need some help?"

Aladdin grinned nervously, "You wouldn't happen to have seen an apple anywhere have you?"

Jim looked around the cluttered room, "Is that it?" he pointed toward the night stand.

"Oh, yea thanks."

"What's up man, you seem tense?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I just really like her; I don't know how to not like her. Eight seasons ago we had the best meeting ever and I was instantly hooked on her; she's smart, funny, and she has this goddess like beauty." He flopped onto the bed and sighed, "Can there be a more perfect woman?"

Jim sighed and sat next to him, "No, no there's not. Look man I want you to take care of her if she chooses you."

He arched an eyebrow, "What you're just giving up?"

He grinned, "No, never that. I just know that Ariel always chooses what's right for herself and everyone else, but mostly herself."

"True, but she has something with you on a level that I'm sure even you know about. She loves you man."

He shrugged, "Not that I deny that, but Ariel has a big heart and has a lot of love to give. Ariel will be Ariel and I love that about her. I hate the arranged marriage bit, but as long as she's with someone she loves that's okay with me."

Aladdin patted his shoulder, "You got guts man," he swam to the door, "Pre-warning Jim, be prepared for at least eight more suitor visits and you visiting some of them as well."

Jim nodded, "Thanks,"

Aladdin swam out on his way to the cove and Jim swam to his room.

Request is 3 (comments or ideas) for me to post another chapter faster than I have been.


	7. Human again Temporarily

[Hey Everyone, I'm back. I am so sorry for the long wait but first it was the internet and then moving -shrugs-. I was trying so hard not to catch a case of writers block with these next two chapters but they're finally done.

!WARNING! There is a slight but not full on lemon in this chapter.

I do not own TLM or TP. Enjoy.]

Chapter 7: Human Again; Temporarily

In the morning everyone was led to the dining room for breakfast; everyone was sat from eldest to youngest to guests (Triton at the head of the table, on his right sat Alana, Andrina, and Aquata, on his left sat Adela, Attina, Arista, and Ariel. Jim was across from Ariel, Aladdin next to her and Eric across from him). Ariel had barely eaten anything and was drooping slightly in her chair.

Aladdin leaned down so they were at the same height, "Hey, you ok; you've barely eaten or said anything all morning."

She groaned, "How can you even look at me after what I did to you last night?"

"It was a malfunction of your hormones, so it wasn't your fault. Your body just didn't know how to process it."

"No, I should've been stronger than that Al." she shuddered, "I feel so disgusted with myself."

He looked up at Jim and whispered, "Help me,"

Jim got up from his seat and swam to her side, "Air you can't keep blaming yourself for this."

She glanced at him, "Don't call me 'Air', when you call me that it makes me feel like you're not Jim."

He smiled, "Then stop being so gloomy, when you're like that it makes me feel like you're not Ariel."

She smiled slightly, "Well I could clip off that braid; that'd really give me a laugh."

He grinned, "There's the Ariel I know, and don't make me come back to pull her out," he hugged her, "You have a great smile, evil at times, but still it's beautiful."

It was then she flashed a real smile, "Okay but don't expect me to let you have all the fun braid-boy." She giggled.

"That's more like it," He floated back to the other side of the table.

After that Ariel was back to her bubbly self and was making conversation with everyone like usual; Aladdin and Eric even had a pleasant conversation about the 'surface world'. Jim decided to busy himself talking with Aquata.

"So, Aquata, since I'm going to be here a while I feel I should get to know you more."

She smiled sweetly, "Okay and how do we go about that?"

Jim tapped his chin, "We could play twenty questions."

She looked muddled, "What's that?"

"Well it's a game where we each ask each other a question and the asker has to answer the question as well so we don't ask the same question again."

She removed her pink shell crown and her blonde hair fell in a cute bob, "Okay sounds simple enough, you can go first."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Dark blue, like Ariel's eyes,"

"Green like Ariel's tail fin,"

"What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Honestly, holding your sister while she sleeps."

Aquata grinned, "Don't tell daddy, but I play conch ball."

"What's that?"

"Well Ariel says it's similar to 'surface' football."

Jim smirked, "So you like to hang with the guys huh?"

She grinned slyly, "Was that your question?"

"Nice save, how old are your sisters and father?"

She tapped her chin, "Daddy is 386, Alana is 19, Andrina is 18, I'm 18, Adela is 17, Attina is 17, Arista is 16, and Ariel is 16 but she's younger than Arista by 6 hours."

"Wow, um, I'm 17, and my mom is 43."

She pulled an even slyer grin, "How do humans reproduce?"

Jim nearly died choking on the pomegranate juice, "What?! Why do you wanna know about that?"

She giggled, "It's just something I wanna know. You don't have to go into detail,"

He cleared his throat, "We have sex and that is all you get from me."

She played with her crown, "We lay eggs,"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

She giggled, "Why Jim the ever faithful are you being dishonorable to my sister?"

He snorted, "No way, I love that girl more than anything; I'm just curious because you seem like the perfect girl for any guy."

She smiled warmly, "Thanks and yes I am seeing someone; his name is Boomer. He's this really _sexy_ blonde with deep blue eyes I play conch ball with and he was born elite so daddy totally accepts our courting."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "What's an elite?"

"Elites are born with special powers and normally come from powerful families, which makes Boomer an exception. Boomer has this power where he can make his voice 'boom' like an explosion. There are only five others like him: his brothers, Brick and Butch, and some girls named Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

"Wow, their parents were creative,"

Aquata giggled, "We could go meet them if you want."

He smirked, "Only if we bring Ariel."

"Of course,"

"Then where should we meet you?"

"Meet us in the town square an hour after breakfast; that'll give me time to find everyone."

"You got it," Jim zipped over to Ariel's side of the table and pulled her up, "Excuse me Arista but your sister and I have some people to meet; Al and Eric you're welcome to join us if you like." Aladdin got up and went to change; Eric decided he'd try and get to know Ariel's sisters.

Ariel and Jim swept out of the room and zipped through hallways; Ariel decided to hang on to Jim and let him do all the work. They went through five different hallways before they made it to Ariel's shared room.

"Dress light because we're gonna hang out with some locals and Aquata's boyfriend."

"Cool, I'll see you out front."

"You got it," he kissed her softly and then went in his room.

Jim dug through the box of things Ariel bought him his first day down under; he pulled out the forearm bracelet and snapped it on along with a pure silver earring. He took Aladdin's advice and slathered just enough sea slug gel on his abs, pectorals, and arms; making the skin smooth out and show off his muscles. He undid his braid and mussed some foam in his hair before braiding it back up. He stopped by Aladdin's room, and he was dressed in a deep purple vest and a maroon cap. They swam up and out the front of the castle to the gates where a redhead sat waiting. She turned towards them and the sight was amazing; Ariel's hair was pulled back in a ponytail that curled on the ends held back by a purple flower hair tie and her bangs were curled to the side, her top was a cotton purple halter that stopped under her breast bindings and a see-through silk curtain flared to her waist and was slit from the bottom of the halter middle all the way down giving us a perfect view of her sleek form.

Ariel swam up and hugged them both, "Well come on I can't wait to meet some elites."

"Wait, you've never met any elites before?"

"Al, daddy didn't even let me spend that much time with you; do you really think he'd let me be alone with elites."

They swam of in a comfortable silence until they reached the town square. As soon as Aquata spotted Ariel they squealed like excited cheerleaders, which they could be, and hugged tightly. Aquata had her hair pulled up in two ponytails and two pink clips to hold her bangs to the side and she wore a light blue tank top that stopped a little over her belly button which surprisingly had a blue spike ball piercing (a curved piercing and the balls are spiky) in it.

"Ariel, I want you to meet Boomer."

A male with a dark blue tail fin like Aquata's swam up; he had golden blonde hair that curved up at the ends and sapphire blue eyes, he wore a silver forearm bracelet on each arm that had circles like sound booming out.

He wrapped an arm around Aquata's waist, "What's up, I'm Boomer." He wasn't thin enough to be scrawny but he wasn't built enough to be muscular so he was right in between.

Ariel smiled warmly, "It's nice to finally meet you; I'm her youngest sister, Ariel."

She reached out to shake his hand but he pulled her into a hug, "Aw come on we're practically family and I don't do handshakes; their too professional." He let her go and she smiled brightly.

"Aquata I like him, he's definitely a keeper."

Aquata hugged Boomer, "I'm glad you think so; Boomer I'd like you to also meet these guys who are some of Ariel's suitors. This is Jim and Aladdin."

Boomer and Jim gripped hands and pulled into a hug, "Nice to meet you." They pulled back and Aladdin and Boomer did the same thing.

"Come on guys I want you to meet my brothers and our friends from school." He led us to a table where five other people sat, "Guys these are my brothers Brick and Butch; our friends Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Brick is the oldest and Butch is the middle child; Blossom is the oldest, Buttercup is the middle child, and Bubbles is the youngest."

Brick had shoulder length red-orange hair that was in a low ponytail and a red hat turned backwards, he had blood-red eyes that were strangely intelligent and cunning, his tail fin was also a deep red, and his gold forearm bracelets had fire emblems engraved on them; he was just built enough to be muscular.

Butch had short black spiky hair, he had dark green eyes that said, '_I'm a flirt' _and _'Don't piss me off_", his tail fin was a dark green, and his silver forearm bracelets had a thunder cloud on them; he was definitely built but he wasn't overbearingly strong.

Blossom was a very pretty mermaid that could be qualified as a princess, which she was in a way; she had the same red-orange hair as Brick but hers was pulled up in a high ponytail that still reach the end of her tail fin with a heart hair clip in it, she had hot pink eyes that had the same intelligent look but also one that calculated lots of things, her tail fin was a rose color, and her pink forearm bracelets had a wind with crystal emblems on them.

Buttercup was a bit less feminine than Blossom but still held her own beauty; her raven colored hair went a little past her shoulders and curved up at the ends, she had jade colored eyes that had the same effect as Butch's just not as intense, her tail fin was the same jade as her eyes, and her light green forearm bracelets had a storm cloud on them.

Bubbles was by far the girliest and she looked like she could be related to Aquata and her sisters. Bubbles had golden blonde hair that was pulled up into two ponytails that curled in big ringlets, she had crystal blue eyes that were full of light and joy, her tail fin was cerulean blue, and her light blue forearm bracelets had the same spirals as Boomer's.

Bubbles came up first, "Hi I'm Bubbles!" she hugged Ariel tightly.

"Hi, I'm Ariel, Aquata's sister."

Bubbles lifted pieces of Ariel's hair, "You might just be the cutest thing I have ever seen. If you don't mind me asking how many suitors do you have?"

Jim was ready for Ariel to swim off but she only smiled and blushed, "I think there are a least 7 including the ones daddy picked makes 12."

"Wow it must be hard deciding though."

Ariel played with the silk on her shirt, "It can be, but I know in my heart I'll pick the right one."

Bubbles moved on to meet Jim and Aladdin when Blossom swam up, "Hello, I'm Blossom it's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you to I'm Ariel," they hugged shortly; "I would love to know what the secret is to get my hair that long."

Blossom grinned, "Use jellyfish oil it's much better than foam." Ariel thanked her and Buttercup shooed her on to the guys.

"Hey I'm Buttercup, one of the strongest mermaids this sea will ever know."

Ariel giggled, "That's amazing, do you play conch ball with Aquata?"

Buttercup was shocked, "How do you know about that?"

"Aquata tells me everything,"

"Well yeah, Aquata and I are always partners in conch ball; she's pretty fast."

Ariel scratch her head, "I'm glad she found something she likes to do in her spare time."

Buttercup stretched, "Yeah, well I'm gonna go meet your friends; talk to you again soon." Ariel waved back and waited for Brick to swim up.

He flashed a heart-breaking smile, "Hi I'm Brick," he bowed and grabbed her hand, "Nice to meet you," he laid a slow and soft kiss on the hand he held and she almost melted.

"N-nice to meet you,"

"So Ariel I assume you're curious about elite powers?"

Ariel grinned, "Oh yeah, definitely."

He chuckled, "Alright, well after all these greetings are done we're going to the stadium to practice and we'd love for you and your friends to come."

Ariel was feeling a little light-headed, "O-okay sure." His eyes smoldered mischievously.

"Great, I'll see you soon." He swam off to the guys and finally Butch came up.

He made no move to say 'hi', he just went right in for a bone-crushing bear hug, "Now what can I do to make a girl like you mine cutie?"

Ariel giggled, "Well aren't you the charm seller."

He grinned cockily, "Well for you I could be," he let her down, "Alright let's skip the casualties; you know who I am and I'd be an idiot not to know who you are. Now tell me," he pushed a stray piece of her bang in place, "What do I have to do to make you mine?"

She blushed, "Well you'd have to speak with my father about suitor-ship and," she paused.

He lifted her chin and smiled boyishly, "What is it?"

She blushed harder, "I'd have to cut you, but I really don't want to; your frame is way too interesting to carve like that!"

He chuckled, "I'd do it for you Ariel," he kissed her cheek, "You're special like that."

He swam off and left her stunned; she played with her hair while thinking about what Butch said. After a while the group caught back up to her and Jim who seemed a little winded stopped next to her.

"Hey sauerkraut what's wrong?"

She smiled, "Nothing I just got an interesting tip about being able to see their powers; I'm really excited."

He grinned, "Then let's go." He leaned down and kissed her senseless.

She smirked with cloudy eyes, "I will follow you anywhere."

They all swam through the square and into the outskirts and local music clubs; past all that was a huge glass dome with a metal plate in front that read Atlantis. They all went up to the portables that had a sign for males or females; Jim was pulled in with the guys while Aquata and Ariel were pulled in with the girls. Ariel almost screamed with joy when she stepped out and was granted back her legs; her silk piece to her shirt was gone and a green skirt that was slit on both sides all the way up to the top of her thigh. Ariel timidly reached down to touch her legs, they were smooth and soft and they were _legs_.

At that point Ariel burst with excitement and hugged all of the girls, "Aquata look, my legs; they're back! Oh, I have legs again! I'm human!"

"Ariel calm down, it's only temporary."

Ariel stopped squeeze hugging Bubbles' giggling form, "What do you mean temporary?"

Aquata smiled sadly, "It only happens in Atlantis; once we leave you'll be a mermaid again."

Ariel grinned, "Well it's something, and I don't care how long it lasts; I love this."

Blossom grinned, "So you ready for your first elite experience?"

"Definitely,"

They all walked down and out of the channel where the guys stood waiting; when Ariel got around the corner they barely got to take her all in because at the first sight of Jim she ran and jumped in his arms wrapping her legs around his waist.

She rubbed her face in his smooth chest, "Jim I have legs again; I'm human for now."

He grinned and hugged her back, "I know and they look great; you would have broken a lot of hearts on Montressor."

She grinned and flipped out of his arms into the splits, "I don't think I'd be interested in any aliens Jim," Butch did his best not to ogle her and helped her up, "Thank you Butch." She got up smoothly and grinned brightly at her legs.

Brick grabbed her hand from Butch, "Give us a spin will you?" Ariel giggled and spun in a slow circle, "Well I'd have to say the Atlantian gods went out their way with you and you sister Ariel." She smiled with a light blush, "Come on let's get to the arena." He offered his arm but she shook her head against it.

"If you and my sister don't mind I'd like to walk and talk with Boomer."

Her suitors and possibly soon-to-be suitors all agreed tensely, so Ariel hooked onto Boomers arm and Aquata hooked with Jim. Every now and then Ariel would squeal in the middle of her and Boomers conversation because she could walk again. After Boomer finished talking about his time in elite school Ariel asked how far the arena was from them; and when he said just down the hill she said she'd meet him there and took off in a full sprint. When she passed the larger group she undid her hair and let it fly freely and yelling excitedly; on the down slope Aladdin, Jim, and Aquata caught up with her and mashed in a huge tangled mess rolling down the hill. At the bottom they broke apart in a fit of skirts and giggles; Ariel and Aquata laid back with their hair a mess still bursting with giggles. Shortly after they all laid there basking in the warmth of the soft grass; the other six caught up right before Jim could make his move on Ariel before Aladdin did.

Butch chuckled, "Have a nice run Ariel?"

She grinned and sat up on her elbows, "Yes, yes I did thank you very much."

"Oh so you're a smart-aleck huh?" he bent down and tossed her gently over his shoulder, "We'll see what you have to say after training won't we?"

She laughed and playfully slapped him, "Butch I swear I'll get you back for this!"

"Uh huh, come on guys we'll show you around and then get on with practice."

The guys chuckled at Ariel's position and Buttercup uttered something that sounded like, 'show off'. They walked around various areas where Butch or Brick would explain what the rooms were; a few of the rooms interested Ariel, like: the dance studio, the gymnastic room, the song sound booth, and the instrument room. They reached the end of the hallway where two large steel doors stood in their wake; Brick punched in a code and the doors opened to reveal the biggest training room Ariel had ever seen.

Butch set her on her feet, "Welcome to the elite arena."

Ariel sunk down on her knees, "This is incredible," she scoped the room and found what she was looking for; "Can I try something?"

Blossom shrugged, "This place was built to withstand merely anything so go ahead."

Ariel hopped on the balls her feet and got in a track running position, in five seconds flat she was dashing at the chrome pole that had caught her attention; before she was two feet away from it she launched herself up into the air to grab the highest point she could and when she did she swirled down closing the big circle she made into a smaller one until her skirt and legs were wrapped around it and she hit the floor. She unraveled herself and looked up at her shocked audience.

She grinned sheepishly, "I um, I wanted to test my legs to see what they could be capable of. Anyway this was your moment guys and I'd really like to see those powers so, I'm just gonna go sit at the bleachers."

Ariel sat and put her face in her hands, "That was hot."

She looked up to find Jim smiling down at her, "Thanks; I just feel so amazing now that I have legs again. I mean there are just so many things you can do with legs but with a tail fin you're limited; for the first time in a long time I actually wrapped my legs around you and it was _awesome_."

He stroked her cheek, "I'm glad you're happy; now check it out there about to start."

[Ariel's POV]

Aquata and Aladdin sat down next to us and we all turned towards the floor mats. Brick stepped out in a red wife beater, black shorts, and black shoes with his cap removed; Blossom wore a pink leotard, light pink tights, black shorts, and black ballet flats. Somewhere in the background music started with a kind of edge tune and Brick started _flying_; he rose up and arched back, when he bent down flames shot out of his hands and mouth heating the room so deftly I thought it might melt. He set nearly the whole room on fire before he sat on a pile of ash like a dragon would sit on their flaming nests, and then it hit me, that's what he reminded me of; a dragon. Mysterious and beautiful; but always precautious, cunning, and protective.

The music then changed to something lighter and Blossom jetted up in the air, she twirled and then let out a burst of snow; it covered everything except Brick and his dragons nest. The music switched again to something light with an edge and as soon as Blossom's flats hit the ground she and Brick dashed at each other; they linked hands and took to the air again. It was like a moving art show the way they moved together; Blossom would arch back and Brick would hold her firm and keep his place, Brick would slide down her frame and Blossom would curve around him, they both let out a burst of power that made the room glow and sparkle; every now and then you could catch a glance at the crystals Blossom was producing. When they landed Blossom sat on the floor smiling and when the mist cleared you could see Brick sitting on top of their sculpture grinning at me; I pushed myself up and walked mesmerized towards the monument. It was a tower of waves and at the top was a giant clam thrown.

Blossom stood, "Would you like to go up?"

I grinned, "I'd love to,"

She lowered her hands to the ground and I stepped one foot on, "You ready Brick?!"

"I totally got this Bloss!"

She groaned, "Don't call me that," she hoisted me up in the air and I flew.

Brick caught me by the waist before I went too high and sat me on the thrown, "So what do you think?"

I stood with my hands on my hips, "I love it!" Aquata, Jim, and Aladdin laughed.

Aladdin cupped his hands and yelled, "Hey I'm glad you guys are having fun tossing her around but can we get her back on the ground!"

Brick chuckled, "Coming right down!" he pulled me to the edge, "Can you flip down?"

I smiled brightly, "I'm a mermaid remember? We flip all the time."

He chuckled, "You got me there; I'll catch you at the bottom."

He floated down and I inched back before diving off the edge in a front flip before landing safely in Brick's arms, I hopped down and grabbed Blossom's hands.

"Is there any way this can be preserved so I can keep in my cove in Atlantica?"

She smiled softly, "I'll take it to deep freeze and rub it down with anti-salt so you can keep it forever."

Ariel hugged her tightly, "Thank you." Blossom picked up the sculpture and true to her word went to a door that said 'freeze please'.

Brick and I went to sit in between Aquata and Jim. Once we sat the floor mats changed into metal flooring and a huge chunk of steel was pushed up through the metal floor. Butch came out with no shirt, black shorts, and black socks; Buttercup stepped out in a green tube top, black boy-shorts, and black flats.

Butch flashed me a winning smile, "Ariel this is for you."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "We want to show you the founders of Atlantis, Queen Kida and Chel of Eldorado; enjoy."

There was the music again and it snapped them into focus; they instantly got to work on the steel that molded like clay under their hands. When Buttercup said she was the strongest it was all shown in the effort she put into this object, she showed no sign of hurt or exhaustion, just the pure drive to show me what she could do. Butch was no missing link either when it came to strength; it was as if the metal bent the way he wanted it too or the discipline it would go through later would be so much worse than it was now.

The music was deeply based and it kept them throttling at the metal like machines; when they got close to each other they would grip hands and fling one to the top to work on the upper level, and there was no anger towards the other they were just working together. When the sculpture was nearly complete they jumped up and punched a hole through a space in a place close to the inner middle; they stood in the space and faced each other, and for the first time I found out why their emblems were thunder clouds. They smashed fists so hard it sounded like a storm was coming on hard; the impact smashed them both back and made perfect curves for the statues waist. Buttercup climbed up and started carving one face while Butch did the other and after five minutes they both landed hard enough to make craters in the steel flooring, but posed triumphantly in front of their work. The statue was beautiful no doubt and to see the two women made me proud to see women can be just as strong as men.

Butch stretched out his arms while grinning, "So what do you think Red?"

"I think it's amazing, who new two women could build something as amazing as this. It's incredible,"

Buttercup patted my shoulder and sat on the seat behind Aladdin, "Glad you like it."

Butch sat on the opposite side of Jim, "Well it's almost over but I'm glad you're having fun."

I grinned, "Thanks maybe I'll come back and train with you guys one day."

"We'd like that,"

There was a quick burst of wind and then there was a huge thick piece of glass; another burst and Bubbles was sitting on top of the glass with her arm up as if to present something with a pretty grin on her face. She wore a blue tank top with a light blue tutu and black flats. Boomer walked out in blue shorts and a black white beater with black shoes. The music started out softly as Bubbles stood and floated down; she walked to the side and whistled until it went so high it cracked and then broke the side into a curve from the top to the bottom. She pranced and twirled continuing to carve pieces into the glass until she turned to us and nodded.

Buttercup handed me some ear plugs, "You're gonna need these,"

I didn't ask any questions; after I slipped then in Bubbles flew to the top and looked as if she was screaming but ended up carving perfect curves on the top and bottom of the glass she'd been shaving. Boomer walked over to her and lifted her in the air before twirling with her until they were in the center of the front of the glass; he tossed her up and she landed perfectly in the swan position. Boomer took a few steps back before using his heat vision to carve the glasses middle and then he did the same as Bubbles, looking as if he was screaming, and when he finished my name was written in that huge piece of glass in **perfect** cursive.

I took out my earplugs, "It's beautiful you two, thank you."

Bubbles giggled, "You're welcome; it was my idea to do cursive, Boomer wanted to make bubble letters but-,"

Boomer cut her off, "But we agreed that bubbles are technically the usual for us so we went with Bubbles' idea."

I grinned, "Well I would've been fine with any choice you two made it's wonderful," I laughed, "After all this daddy might have to make even more room in my cove."

Aladdin smirked, "All these gifts and it's not even your birthday."

I stood, "Well it's not my fault everything they made was amazing." I put my hands on my hips, "Guys we should go back to the sea I know my sisters and father will be looking for us."

They all agreed and they got to walking while Brick, Butch, and Buttercup carried out my new gifts; I went to tie up my hair when I realized I'd forgotten my hair tie in the gym.

Before we reached the portals I stopped, "Um, guys I forgot my hair tie I'll be right back I just need to go get it."

Jim shook his head with a smirk, "I'll go with you to find it."

I ran back through the halls until I reached the gym; inside I searched all the through the bleachers and when I saw it it had slipped far in the back so I ducked under and reached for it my fingers almost gripped it when I felt two warm hands on my waist.

[Jim's POV]

I watched her run off towards the huge doors, in all honesty I watched her legs; those beautiful, lovely smooth legs that fit around me so snugly. I opened the doors to see a sight that nearly made me jump her; Ariel seemed to be searching for whatever it was with her back perfectly bent. I numbly walked to her and without thinking I gripped her waist. She jumped a little and pulled herself up.

She placed her hands over my own, "Jim?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

I leaned my head on her shoulder, "Ariel, I-," I slowly wrapped my arms around her, "I want to, I mean I-,"

She turned in my arms, "Jim I want to you know I do, but," she sighed and leaned her head on my chest, "My duty as who I am, is still in the way of everything."

I held her closer and groaned, "Ariel I need you but I would never hurt you."

At some point she had started walking and I ended up against the wall, "Well. Maybe we could try something else."

"Ariel what are you-,"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me carefully at first and then letting herself explore more by coaxing my mouth open. It was amazing how carried away I could get with her without actually having to get anything in return; she was mine and as long as I knew that I didn't need anything else. Our tongues had once again competed for dominance and once again she had control of me; she was in every way the perfect woman just as Aladdin said but she was much more than that as well. I moaned into our kiss and she pulled back, her eyes dark like a storm over the sea ready to crash down. She gripped my shoulders and hoisted herself up and over me before spinning me around and pushing me to the floor. I leaned up on my elbows and watcher her crawl over me; she captured my mouth again and my hands were all over her. She ran her fingers through my hair, somehow undoing my braid; I ran my hands down her back slowly making my way to her thighs. She gasped and started kissing down my jaw line; I leaned back and let her straddle me. I moaned as she rolled her hips very slowly, very enticingly against me; she bit down on my earlobe and moaned with me. The sound of our moans and groans only made the grinding even more satisfying; I gripped her hips and rolled with her, showing her just how much I wanted her. To be one with her. She arched back away from my neck and let out the most beautiful moan; her breathing was shallow and slowing, I knew she had just experienced her first release and I was glad I was there to be the one to see it. My release had come a little before hers so I was all set; in a dreamy sluggish type of way she rolled back up and laid against me.

"Jim I have to say that was better than any wave I've ever ridden in my life." She sighed out.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair, "I'm glad; Ariel I love you and when you're finally mine I want to keep it that way."

She moaned softly and played with my hair, "You promise?"

I smirked and gripped her hand, "I haven't broken a promise yet have I?"

She sat up and smiled down at me, "No, no you haven't; not even all those years ago. I love you Jim."

I sat up with her still in my lap, "I love you too," I kissed her softly before standing us up, "We should go before they come looking for us."

Her eyes went wide and soon she was a flash of red running to the bleachers and snatching up her hair tie, "Come on Jim." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the halls.

Before we made it halfway to the portals we ran literally into Butch and Brick; Ariel landed in my lap with Butch on top of her and Brick on him. I leaned up and pushed the two off of Ariel with an irritated scowl on my face.

Ariel rubbed her head and looked up at them, "What are you are you guys doing?"

Butch stopped glaring at me and offered his hand to her, "We came to see if you had found what you were looking for and," he pulled her up and glowered at me, "to see if you were alright."

She smoothed out her hair and tried to bunch the mess up in a ponytail but when she couldn't Brick reached for her hand with the hair tie, "Mind if I help?"

She giggled, "Thank you." She grinned at me, "Jim would you mind coming with me to talk to father about Butch and Brick?"

I stood and crossed my arms, "Ariel-,"

Her hair was tied neatly and she grabbed both of my hands, "Okay you don't have to say it, I was just asking." I grinned gratefully, "Okay boys let's go."

[Ariel's POV]

For the second time I had lost my legs but I was at peace; I flipped my tailfin and swam over to the boys and smiled as happy as I could. They must've sensed my stress because they all ran into each other trying to get to me; I giggled and whirl pooled myself up to the surface where a flipped and dived back in. I swam around them once before they caught on and we all zipped through the water quickly back towards my home; Jim gave me a quick kiss before he dashed off to his room. I came back and got Brick and Butch so we could talk to my father about them. In a nutshell he said yes and that they were the last ones because he just couldn't handle any more men trying to take me away; I got them there rooms and before I could leave Brick he grabbed my hand and I gathered the nerve to look into those ever smoldering eyes.

"What is going on between you and Jim, Ariel?"

"N-um well you s-see, we um," I had to look away, "Jim has been my friend since we were kids; you see I used to be human and our parents were great friends. I found him one day and we just kinda fixed things with each other again."

He arched an eyebrow, "Do you love him?"

I crossed my arms behind my back, "Yes, but daddy says there's always the off chance that he's not everything I want, just a replacement for lost time. I try not to take it personally but I know he's right in a way."

He smirked, "Well alright as long as it's fair," he held me once again captive in those eyes, "Can I at least have kiss for the night?"

I was putty in his hands as I fell into him letting his essence envelope me. No one would ever know a kiss like two merpeople; Brick, to describe his technique in one word would be hot. Not like the description but the feeling, he was heat in every aspect and the kiss was burning me to the core and I divulged in every minute of it. His hands slid over nearly every inch of me, scorching my already heated skin. In the war of our dominance he reigned supreme and the moan that slipped from me only added to the atmosphere. When he pulled away I could barely keep myself together and he held my waist to keep me steady.

He grinned and pulled away completely when I was stable, "You're an amazing kisser,"

I could feel the blush rising in my face, "Thank you," I ran my hands through my tousled hair, "Um, I should get to bed."

he smirked and leaned against his doorway, "Well I bid you goodnight princess."

I nodded, "Goodnight Brick,"

I floated slowly down the hall and held myself thinking of how easily I let myself give in to Brick; I laid in my shell and pulled the covers up to my neck. Turning on my side I promised to myself that I would be more careful in who I gave into.


End file.
